User blog:Mcoury/Odd Squad: Season 2 review
After seing others on this wiki do reviews of various episode, I thought I should share my thoughts on the episodes in Seeason 2/Agents of Change. Ep. 1: "First Day" Really great new beginning. Was very different from the beginning of Season 1, since Otis and Olympia are new agents in 13579. I think I know what the age changer gadget was about. I have a feeling that between filming the Season 1 finale, and Season 2 opener, the actor for Oscar, Sean Michael Kyer, was older and his voice different. Also, based on the date Oona later claims as her first day, and the date for Otto's biirthday, it's safe to say that this episode takes place in early January...then has an enormous time skip between this and the next episode. I would give this episode a 5/5 Stars for a great introduction to new characters, and a new arc. Ep. 2: "Back to the Past" & "Odd Sqad Needs You" "BACK TO THE PAST": Oona's first appearance, and the episode takes place on March 2nd, 2016. And, we know that Odd Squad season 2 takes place in 2016 because of the most helpful hint: April 1 was on a Friday this year...just like in the episode! The calendar room is pretty cool, but I don't see why that function had to be taken out of the Ballroom.It's also the first time since "Ms. O...Uh Oh" that we've seen the Dayinator, which Oscar is finally calling a Time Machine...which he finally put a handle on! But, poor Oona, you get to drop the gadget this time. We nearly saw another Timetastrophe, which is why I'm giving it 4/5 Stars. Come on, I want to see some Time Sheep/Sharks! "ODD SQUAD NEEDS YOU": Seemed very similar to the Odd Squad PBS ads that they do between some episodes. Anyways, I like Orchid's role in the episode, but where is Ohlm? Also, I wish we got to see more scenes of Otis, Orchid and Oprah outside of the Odd Squad headquarters. Also, how come we never get to see the outside of HQ Ms. O is definitley getting more nice, calm. Besides that, the final bit where Otis got Ms. O to say that monologue that she did...and Olympia filmed...it was great! But wait, isn't Otis supposed to be mostly silent? Oh well...I guess that doesn't matter that much... 3/5 Stars since it wasn't that interesting... Ep. 3: "Mid-Day in the Garden of Good and Odd" & "Failure to Lunch" "MID-DAY IN THE GARDEN OF GOOD AND ODD": Odd Todd reappears in the series, exactly what everyone was wanting, I bet. Anyways, I think the episode is mostly to show that Todd is a reformed villain... It was interesting, though, seeing Todd nearly go evil...intense. I don't remember the Jelly...sorry, Jam lady's name, but she seemed like a minor villain, she was pretty insignificant. The Otis and Todd scene where Todd is saying that Otis is really familiar appears to confirm that Otis is the dog from the flashbacks in "Training Day." I would love for that to be true, but there is unfortunatley so other real evidence for that to be confirmed...or even unconfirmed... 5/5 Stars because I REALLY enjoy Odd Todd's character! "FAILURE TO LUNCH": This was interesting because it felt like me more the next couple of lines, because it is ship-like material, and I do ship...somethings... the Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies ''Negaishipping episode in Nimbasa City. "Oh hey, let's go hang out...just the two of us...and not have to worry about what we normally do!" But, just like in "Lost at the Stamp Rally!" (one of my favorite ''Best Wishes ''episodes), they still find themselves doing something like what they usually do. However, seeing the two Italian brothers again was just awesome! So was seeing them use gadgets... However, and this is something I SERIOUSLY dislike in a lot of series, WHERE IS THE ROUNDING TABLE! I mean, what the ''Kartana? It would've been hilarious to see it return.Though, I do hope that Ms. O teased them afterwards about their 'not-date' lunch. 4/5 Stars because of the incongruities. Ep. 4: "The O Team" & "Show Me the Money" "THE O TEAM": I ABSOLUTELY LOVED THIS EPISODE! It was hilarious to see Owen actually helping out on a case, like he had allegedly done in the first season. Also, his partner Ohio was pretty cool as well. But let me cut to the chase...that ending! For fans of The X-Files, this episode was a treat. That ending part with Orson watching Ms. O through the camera and the theme was definitley TXF! I mean...the theme, especially...but the scene...also based off of one. I know some parts of OS are basically kids versions of some Sci-Fi shows, including TXF and Warehous 13...but seriously? 6/5 Stars for the second TXF reference in the series. "SHOW ME THE MONEY": Still in an X-Files state from the end of Part A, I got spooked by Oona's entrance and it put me deeper into the state for the rest of the episode. But honestly, it wasn't really all that goood. The bad luck stuff felt like over kill almost. But, what should've happened instead, is that instead of all of the innocent people being plagued by the bad luck stuff, the ones who took ''the coin (uses Smokescreen to get away after pointing at Otis & Olympia) should've been plagued by their greatest fears (i.e.: ducks and...whatever Olympia is afraid of...uses Smokescreen to get away before being attacked by Olympia). I'd have to give this episode 2.5 opportunites...just like ''XY... Ep. 5: "Flawed Squad" & "The Creature Whisperer" "FLAWED SQUAD": No...I just...no. The villains felt seriously dumbed down and just PATHETIC! They should just go back to the basics! 1/5 Stars. But no need to worry, let's move on to Ocean's episode... "THE CREATURE WHISPERER": YES! I love Ocean's skills with odd creatures, it's just beautiful. I wonder if he can hear their heart/inner voice just like N can in Pokemon: Black & White...that's how it seems (I know they're two completely different, unrelated series...but I'm just seeing to many wierd and unignorable connections, just like with TXF!). 10/5...one of my all-time favorite episodes. Ep. 6: "Oscar Strikes Back" The first full-length episode that we've gotten for a while...AND IT WAS ABSOLUTLEY WONDERFUL! 10/5 Stars. Just every single moment of it. And...through there are Oprah/O'Donahue shippers...the moment between Oprah and Oscar at the end felt like it screamed SHIP! (Is Leadershipping or Bossshipping a good name?) Great transition from Oscar being the OS scientist to Oona. I would like to skip episode seven in this review...it just wasn't that fun to watch. Ep. 8: "And Then They Were Puppies" & "A Case of the Sillies" "AND THEN THEY WERE PUPPIES": This was a good episode. Ohlm sure deserved an episode focused on him. I hope we get to see more in the future. He's honestly a character that feels like there's more room for development... Come on PBS (or whomever), don't mess this opportunity up! (No, I don't ship him with Orchid...I ship her with Ori...hey, where is he? Anyways, OrchidxOhlm would be Annoyanceshipping or something, since, well, you get it...) Anyways, the calendar was ACTUALLY MADE AND PRINTABLE, WHICH WAS THE SMART MOVE TO TAKE! Also...are there hints about future episodes in 2017 hidden inside? I'll make a post about that later when we have more info or something...) 7/5 Stars. "A CASE OF THE SILLIES": I REALLY enjoy Dr. O's character! She's pretty cool, and to see her at her complete opposite was priceless. Enough said, 7/5 Stars. Ep. 9: "Happy Halfiversary" & "Good Egg Bad Egg" "HAPPY HALFIVERSARY": This was a cute episode...obviously a shipping hint episode. (Otis and Olympia...I'll call it Changeshipping since they are the main pair for S2 and S2 began with the AOC arc). It also debuted my NEW FAVORITE villain: Mr. Lightning! There's just something about him that makes him feel like he's a completely different villain, entierely. He's cooler, funnier, more competent...all around the best! 10/5 Stars for this wonderful Changeshipping episode. "GOOD EGG BAD EGG": It felt like one of those episodes of Pokemon where there's an egg involved...and it's about to hatch...but this is way worse since there's a thought of what it could be...and it could be the end of OS as we know it! No, Oprah and Ocean's interactions don't warrant a ship...I'm not even goona give it a name! Anyways, this was funny and intense at the same time. 5/5 Stars. I will again skip an episode for this review. I did not really enjoy episode 10, and didn't find its content worthy enough for a review...moving onto episode 11. Ep. 11: "Extreme Cakeover" & "A Job Well Undone" "EXTREME CAKEOVER": Maybe one of the show's most hilarious and wierdest. I love Orchic in this one, she is so precious...just calling it how it is. And towards the end, TOTAL Changeshipping moments, am I right? And when Olympia 'died', but Orchid saved her with the helmet, that was nearly tear-jerking, but then relieving! Comic relief prevails in this episode...even when it seems all hope is lost. 9/5 Stars. "A JOB WELL UNDONE": This was cool, as the award had been previously discussed in "Disorder in the Court". Though...Orson...seriously? An evil baby? I just don't know... Olympia was hilarious though... 1/5 Stars, because it wasn't really all to interesting. Ep. 12: "Three's Company" & "Behind Enemy Mimes" "THREE'S COMPANY": Not the best episode, however not the worst either, since I'm giving it a review. O'Beth was an interesting character...mostly about what her job is. However, I kept wanting to scream at her, or was it Olympia? "STOP BEING SUCH A LITTLE KID!" Anyways, Ms. O being down on the floor and Ohlm nearly dying was a bit comical. 1/5 Stars...because I'll give it the benefit of the doubt. "BEHIND ENEMY MIMES": I'm sure glad this part of the episode existed! Or I don't think I would've been able to bare the last ten minutes...anyways, it's always great to see O'Donahue (I'm butchering his name...aren't I?) Anyways, I'd like to see more of this, Ms. O going out onto cases. 10/5 Stars. Skipping episode thirteen because it was ABSOLUTLEY HORRIBLE AND JUST TOO STRESSFUL/INTENSE/LONG! It just felt too...I don't know... Anyways, moving to the final episode of Season 2... Never min,d episode fourteen wasn't that interesting either. When does the episode Alpha Kratt just reviewed come out in America? Best Wishes, everyone and Happy Hollidays! Category:Blog posts